


We're Burning One Hell Of a Something

by vodkaalec



Series: I'll Give You Everything You Need [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaalec/pseuds/vodkaalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Bard and Thranduil live in apartments opposite each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Burning One Hell Of a Something

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote another Bard x Thranduil fic because they are taking over my life. Damn them. Anyways the title is from Burn by Ellie Goulding. I just brought Halcyon Days so I've been jamming out to it as I wrote this.

* * *

Bard doesn't pay much attention to the guy in the apartment opposite his own. He walks around like he thinks he’s better than everyone else and Bard isn't about that so he just ignores him. He’d already been living there when Bard moved in a few weeks ago and its right then that Bard realizes that he has no idea what the guy’s name is.

This realization causes Bard to look up sharply from his morning paper. He ends up just sort of staring at his front door, trying to conjure up a memory that shows that he did in fact learn the name of his neighbor. Nothing makes itself known, however, so Bard lets out a sigh and takes a sip of his coffee as he goes back to reading.

He’s not really sure what sparked this train of thought but he doesn't dwell on it and ultimately forgets about it.

* * *

 

Except he doesn't. After his realization the other morning, Bard decides to try and get to know his neighbor better. Starting with learning the guy’s name.

It’s about midday on Sunday when Bard exits his apartment and takes the three steps required to get to his neighbors door.  Three strong knocks on the wood later and Bard finds himself face to face with said neighbor. The man looks suspicious, eyes narrowed slightly.

“Yes?” he asks, sounding annoyed and Bard is starting to regret this.

“Hi, I moved into the apartment opposite yours a few weeks ago and I thought it was a bit rude that I never introduced myself” Bard sticks his hand out for the man to shake, “My name’s Bard”.

The man regards Bard’s hand cautiously before shaking it. His grasp is firm but he’s quick to pull his hand away.

“Thranduil” he replies, not sounding any less annoyed than he had before.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Thranduil” Bard says with a warm smile that isn't returned by the other man.

“Yes” Thranduil agrees and then before Bard can process it, the door's shut in his face.

Bard stands there for a few moments with his mouth opening and closing, trying to form words that won’t come. In the end he just shakes his head and goes back inside his own apartment, feeling a little defeated.

At least he knows the guy’s name now.

* * *

 

It’s Monday night when Bard has his next encounter with Thranduil. Bard has an early morning start for work the next day so he plans on turning in early. That is until there’s an incessant knocking on his front door.

The time on his microwave tells him that it’s quarter to nine and Bard has no idea who would be knocking on his door at this time.

Opening his door reveals to him that the mystery knocker is in fact his neighbor Thranduil. A neighbor who is currently drunk as Bard soon discovers.

“Whoa there” Bard says, putting up his hands in readiness as Thranduil sways dangerously towards him.

“Bard!” Thranduil happily exclaims suddenly and loudly in Bard’s ear, clapping him hard on the shoulder. He then uses that shoulder to steady himself as he stumbles a little further into Bard’s apartment.

Bard watches as Thranduil’s eyes widen in fascination as he takes in his surroundings, a smile on his face. It hits Bard then that this is the first time he’s seen Thranduil smile let alone look anything resembling happy.

“This is your apartment” Thranduil says as if Bard doesn't already know.

“That it is” Bard replies, “And you’re drunk”.

“Yes I am” Thranduil says, eyes wandering around Bard’s apartment.

“Why?”

“Work drinks”

Bard doesn't ask why Thranduil was having work drinks on Monday or why he was drinking so much that he managed to get this drunk. He’s not sure that he’d get a particularly helpful answer anyway.

Thranduil starts trying to walk around Bard’s apartment and he’s okay at first albeit a little wobbly. It doesn't take long before he starts to fall though and Bard rushes forward to catch him before he hits the carpet. Thranduil’s strangely tall and it takes a considerable amount of Bard’s strength to keep him up when he doesn't have any help.

“Come on, let’s get you to the couch” Bard sighs, practically dragging a giggling Thranduil over to the couch.

He deposits Thranduil on the couch with a huff and before he has a chance to straighten up, Bard finds that he’s being kissed. His instinct tells him to kiss back and he does but the kiss is over pretty much as soon as it started.

Thranduil pulls away, grins at Bard, and then promptly falls asleep. Bard straightens up slowly, running a hand over his face as he lets out a ragged sigh. He regards the man on the couch for a few moments, wondering what the hell just happened, before going to fetch a blanket for Thranduil.

* * *

 

When Bard gets up the next morning, Thranduil is still asleep on the couch so Bard goes about his morning routine as quietly as he can. Just before he leaves, he fills a glass with water and grabs two painkillers. He places these on the coffee table by the couch and scribbles out a quick note for when Thranduil wakes up.

* * *

 

Bard arrives home after work to find that Thranduil has gone, as has the water and the painkillers. There’s also another note on the table that wasn't there when Bard left that morning.

                  _Bard,_

_I apologize greatly for last night. That was highly inappropriate of me to impose on_

_you like that. Thank you for the water and the painkillers. Also, please join me for_

_dinner this Sunday night as a way for me to make this up to you._

_\- Thranduil._

Bard’s plan to get to know his neighbor seems to have worked out greater than Bard ever thought it would.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I may turn this into a series so be on the lookout. Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
